The code designation of the concentrator is 2RR-RLT-RT:CM (R--refracting section of a component lens, L--reflecting section of a component lens, T--transmitting section of a component lens, C--concentrating stage lens, and M--monochromatic).
Prior art includes the Conical Beam Concentrator, U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,713, 6/8/82, by this inventor. The upper component and lower component lenses of this concentrator are similar to those lenses of the subject disclosure .